


Just Hitched

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette let the public know about their marriage.





	Just Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing their banter and friendship. :D But for all the angst lovers out there, there is angst coming. I'm definitely a fluff writer at heart, so the angst takes longer, but it is on it's way. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the awesome feedback! And if anyone has prompts, as always, I'm open for them, here or on [my tumblr.](http://bearholdingashark.tumblr.com)

"Ready to kick off this honeymoon?" Chat asked as he followed Marinette into the apartment. The wedding had happened only a couple hours earlier, followed by a celebration dinner that Alya had insisted on, and it still didn't feel like it had sunk in yet. She was a wife. She had a husband. It was weird.

"That depends," Marinette said with an arched eyebrow. "What does this honeymoon entail?" Her smile belied any real accusation in her words.

Marinette had taken a week off work for appearances and Chat had said that these were things they needed to do to get the word out to the public--and Chat's fans.

He put a hand to his chest as if offended. "I am a gentlecat, Princess. I don't like what you're implying."

Marinette laughed. "I know you would never take advantage, Chat. Can't a wife tease her husband?"

He laughed along with her. "I believe this marriage is going to go even better than I thought."

He followed her to the couch and brought out his phone, one he had told her that he used only as Chat so no one could connect it to his civilian identity. "I need to post some pictures to let everyone know we're off the market."

“How's this?” Marinette asked, scooting close to Chat on the couch. 

“Almost,” Chat said, moving even closer so that Marinette had to lean against him. “Is this okay?”

“That’s fine,” Marinette said, nodding before she realized she was essentially rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. 

“What’s the first shot?” she asked trying to get her equilibrium back. This was Chat Noir. They had pretended to be in love before. It shouldn’t be so hard to do it now. 

“Probably one of the rings and then a few of our faces.”

Marinette nodded. 

“We might need to kiss in a couple,” Chat said, sounding guilty. “But only if you’re comfortable with that,” he was quick to add. 

“If I start to feel uncomfortable, I’ll let you know,” Marinette said, touched by his concern. “It’s just acting, right? People kiss in those kinds of situations all the time.” 

“You’re right,” Chat said, nodding. “This could be fun, actually.” 

Marinette laid her hand gently on his, making sure that both of their wedding rings were visible. 

“Partners?” she asked, gripping his hand briefly. 

He nodded and pulled out his phone. “Partners.” 

They took several photos of their hands and the rings, almost as if, despite their brave talk earlier, they were afraid to go any further. 

“Okay, that’s probably enough of the hand shots,” Marinette said as she took her hand back. She laid her head on Chat’s shoulder and her eyes slipped close without meaning to as he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. She stayed still, not wanting to ruin the shot if he was still taking pictures. 

She opened her eyes after several silent moments and looked at Chat. “Did it turn out?”

He nodded without elaborating. 

“How about this?” she asked, leaning up slowly to kiss his cheek. Chat stiffened briefly before relaxing. 

“Do that again,” he said, raising his phone up to take a picture. 

She leaned in and just as before, closed her eyes as her lips met his cheek. He smelled good, she realized. 

“Alright,” Chat said and she pulled back. 

“Okay,” he said looking through the shots they had already taken. “I think one more shot should do it. If you’re still comfortable with a kiss?” he asked, looking at her for confirmation, his expression guarded. 

She nodded. "I'm fine with that as long as you are."

"I think this will be the best way to convince people that it's real."

"Okay," Marinette said, taking in a deep breath. How do you want me?" After realizing how she'd phrased that, she half expected Chat to make a dumb, flirty joke, but he didn't.

Instead, he said, "I think if you stay where you are, and I lean down..." as he trailed off, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Trying to really sell it, Marinette moved her hands up to sink into his hair. Chat made a note of surprise, and pressed more deeply into the kiss. It escalated from there, and Marinette forgot what they were doing and why. All she could focus on was his mouth on hers. She pulled back once she needed to breathe and remembered what they were doing.

"I'm so sorry--"

"I shouldn't have--"

They laughed awkwardly as they both tried to speak.

"I think I just got caught up in the moment," Marinette said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her cheeks pink.

Chat nodded. "Well, we are on our honeymoon," he said with a grin.

"Exactly," she said, glad this wasn't as awkward as she thought it might be.

Chat picked up his phone from where it had fallen on the couch when the kiss had deepened.

He flipped through the pictures he had managed to take.

"What do you think?"

She looked down at them, humming thoughtfully. "They're a little blurry, I think we could do better." She looked more carefully at the blurriest photo where her hand was in his hair. "Having my left hand with the ring in the shot is a nice touch," she said showing him the picture. "Maybe if I put my hands on your cheeks?"

He nodded. "I think that will be perfect," he said with a soft smile.

It was a weird situation, but it felt so natural to be working with him.

"Alright, take two," he said, getting his phone in position.

Marinette placed her hands on his cheeks and after a count of three, leaned up and slanted her lips across his. She stayed still, not wanting to ruin the shot this time. Chat pulled back after several moments and looked at his phone.

"I think that's the one," he said as he showed her one of the shots.

Both of their eyes were closed and they looked in love, which was their goal, but a little weird to see written so clearly across her face. It had been a while since she had felt like that for anyone, but it was surprisingly easy to pretend with Chat. Probably because she was already comfortable with him as Ladybug.

"Ready to post?" she asked as she watched him mess with the filters.

He nodded and handed her the phone. "Before I press send."

Marinette took the phone and looked at the post. He had put soft filters on all the photos, giving them an even more romantic look. The caption was brief.

_Honeymoon <3 #justmeowrried @dupainchengdesigns_

She looked up at him, rolling her eyes. "A pun? Really?"

"If we're going to be married, Princess, you need to understand that puns are a part of the deal," Chat said, affecting a lofty tone.

"You're lucky that's not a deal breaker for me," she said with a grin as she handed his phone back. "I think it looks great."

"Ready for the freak out?" Chat asked, his finger hovering over the share button.

"Do it."

Chat pressed share and she'd never felt like it was something so momentous when making a post. This was big news, however, and Marinette caught herself holding her breath as they waited for responses.

It didn't take long. Only a few minutes after posting, Chat's phone began beeping with new notifications. Marinette made a mental note to like and comment on the post as Ladybug once Chat left.

He scrolled through the notifications. "Ah," he said, his expression darkening. "We should probably not read the comments."

"Are they already calling me names?" she asked drily.

Chat nodded. "I'm so sorry--"

She held up her hand to cut off his apology. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I said yes."

"Thank you, again," he said, setting down his phone, which was still chirping with new notifications.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Partners, right?"

"Partners," he said, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Alright, now that we've gotten that out of the way, if I'm going to take the week off, I'm going to enjoy it," she said as she grabbed two game controllers from her TV cabinet. "What game do you want to play?"


End file.
